Electric parking brakes mounted on vehicles such as automobiles apply (activate) and release brake force (parking brakes), based on operation of the operating switch by the driver (Parent Literature 1). Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique for identifying any failure of an input device for operating electric parking brakes, with the aid of a control device.